


Ranboo’s Beginning

by Soulless_Fawn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Cave, Child, Enderman, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humans, Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mobs, Night, river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn
Summary: Ranboo had no idea what or who he was. Living in caves with his dad was the only life he knew. But like everything else in his life it goes wrong.
Relationships: Ranboo & enderman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Ranboo’s Beginning

In the cover of night a creature ran. With long legs and a slender body the almost pitch black creature cradled something in its arms. It came up to a small cave and sat down. It spoke soft nothings to the baby it held. In a language no human could understand.

The creature was known by many as an enderman. A monster to be killed for its most valuable organ. It’s ender pearl. The enderman was clearly distressed as the baby started to cry. Now that was the weirdest thing in the cave. Not the cobwebs or the tall enderman huddled to the corner. But it was the baby it was holding.

The small helpless baby cried. It had half black and half white skin. It was clearly the enderman’s child. One look at the two and you would know instantly that it was a father with its new born baby. Footsteps could be heard from the far distance. Humans were very loud indeed. But so was the baby enderman half breed. The enderman rocked its child trying to keep its voice down.

If water wasn’t deadly to it, it probably would be sweating from fear. But the young one had no problem with the tears that came from its face. It however stringed the father as he held onto the baby. “I think it went this way!”. One of the humans called out. Not wanting to take the chance of being found the enderman teleported.

It found itself in a large cave. Definitely a different one from before. The baby just got louder as the teleportation made its head hurt. Spiders and zombies turned their attention to the two. A baby crying means easy food. But as they got closer the enderman yelled. They learned from past mistakes to leave an enderman alone.

The father sat close to the ground begging to rock it back and forth. Soon the baby fell asleep. In the arms of its father. Not knowing how difficult life would be from then on. 

* * *

Ranboo sat still. Huddling with the other enderman children as the parents were gone getting food. Three stayed back to watch the children in case a human found them. Ranboo was short compared to the other children. Being 10 he should already be two blocks tall. But he fell short. Really short, like something was wrong with him.

Ranboo walked away from the huddle and to a small rock in the cave. He sat with his back to it. Spiders lingered close to try and see if they could grab one of the children before an adult could see. “Ranboo.”. A crackly voice said from behind him. He turned to see a teen. She stood at two blocks and a half. She smiled looking down at Ranboo. 

“You can’t be so far away.”. She took Ranboo’s arm and dragged him back over to the huddle. Teens were usually that last defence for the children. They were strong and could hold their own in a fight. But was still not good at teleporting. That’s why they stayed in the caves. Ranboo frowns at the older enderman. She just smiled back walking off to a group of teens in the distance.

“When do you think momma’s coming?”. He heard from someone in the huddle. Everyone was talking. It was noisy and crowded. He just wanted space. No one talked to him. Why would they? He was short and discoloured. Who ever heard of a half white enderman? No one! Plus one with pointed ears, two coloured eyes and a full head of hair.

He was also different in attitude. He hated talking and was shy. So much so he had a cloth covering his lower half. While it was normal for humans it wasn’t for enderman. “Kids were back!”. A proud mom yelled out as the parents teleported in with arms full of stolen food. The children in the huddle almost trampled Ranboo as they ran to find their parents.

“Ranboo!”. A low and growly voice spoke loudly. He looked up to see his father. With his long arms he grabbed Ranboo off his feet. Ranboo sat on one of his arms clinging himself to his father. As his father stood up he could see how tall he would be when he was going to be an adult. Well maybe. If he grew faster then he was at the moment.

His father brought them to a corner of the cave and gave Ranboo a raw steak. “Eat.”. Ranboo’s father growled out. Ranboo took his dinner and chomped down on it. He sat perfectly in between his fathers long legs. His fathers arms curled around him protectively. After eating he laid back on his father.

Not like he could see but the sun would come up soon. Meaning it’s almost bedtime. “Why can’t I go out with you?”. Ranboo looked up to meet his fathers gaze. But quickly averted his eyes. It made him uncomfortable to look at others eyes. Even if it was his fathers. “It’s dangerous. Humans could easily kill you and take your pearl.”. 

His father was harsh. Wanting the conversation to stop right there. Ranboo just pouted. He watched the other children cuddle up to their parents. Moms and dads smiling at their young ones and teens. Ranboo felt sad. He never met his mother. And his father would never talk about her saying she was special and different.

A yawn left Ranboo’s mouth. It caught on as everyone was getting tired. His father brought him closer as he covered his body with his arms. “Sleep Ranboo. It’s daytime.”. Not wanting to argue he just nodded. Ranboo’s eyes closed as he put his full body on the much bigger enderman.

* * *

Ranboo awoke to chaos in the cave. Blood spattered everywhere as he could hear his father growl at something. He was being held close. He peaked out of his fathers grasp to see a sight no child should see. Not even one of a mob.  _ Humans _ . They were everywhere. Just killing. 

He looked down to see his father was growling at one. A man. He wore armour and held a blue shiny sword. Ranboo looked up in horror. Ranboo’s father wasn’t himself. His mouth was wide and his eyes glowed a bright purple. Without a second more he dropped Ranboo and went for the human. Ranboo crawled to the wall of the cave. Why had his father dropped him!?

He looked around only hearing the screams of his family. The humans made weird sounds to one another. They seem to not have seen him. Ranboo looked to his father to see him fighting off the human. Tears ran down his face. The human swiftly swiped at the enderman. Landing a few blows before stabbing him right through.

Ranboo’s eyes widened. That didn’t happen. That did not happen! Blood flowed from the wound making a pool on the ground. “AHHHHHHH!”. Ranboo screamed from the top of his lungs. He ran to the human swiping his claws at him. Tears fell and so did blood. The human kicked Ranboo down with ease. He said something in confusion. 

Ranboo couldn’t understand. Their eyes met and a powerful emotion filled Ranboo.  _ Rage _ . Ranboo scrambled to his feet as he hissed at the human. The human just raised his sword. Swiping down the diamond sliced Ranboo’s hand. The pain caused Ranboo to snap out of his rage and back up. Him being to confused and filled with different emotions he didn’t see the cliff behind him.

Before he knew it he was falling. Then he hit liquid. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t see clearly. Then falling once more. By the time his head stopped spinning he didn’t know where he was. He coughed up water. Ranboo was shivering as he looked around. He was outside.

The sky was light blue and big sticks came out of the ground. They had green on them. Ranboo sat up and turned to see he was on the edge of a river. “Dad.”. Ranboo sobbed out. Maybe he was okay? He had to be okay. Ranboo stood up slowly. Blood came from his hand. He clutched it close. It hurt.

He walked for a while. Not knowing where to go he just picked a direction. Night came quickly. He was shivering from the cold. The only thing he had was his cloth around his waist. His sight was much more clear in the dark. He wasn’t made to see in the light.

Ranboo collapsed against a tree. He was crying but no tears came. He ran out of them two hours ago. He looked up to see tiny lights in the sky. One green eye and one red eye looked at the stars.

He wasn’t going to see his father again. After being banged around in the river he probably is not even going to remember him.


End file.
